


The Green-Eyed Monster

by multifandomer



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-27
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1496041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomer/pseuds/multifandomer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil drags Dan to a party and then leaves him on his own. When he goes to find Phil, he sees him with someone and gets jealous. When they get home they have a long overdue talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic so I hope you enjoy it. It was a prompt from someone on Tumblr.

Dan POV

I didn’t want to be here. I didn’t know many people anyway. Why had Phil dragged me here? And he’s gone off and left me alone. I was at a friend of Phil’s party. I didn’t even know his friend, but he didn’t want to go alone so he dragged me here. That would have been fine if I actually knew people, or he wouldn’t leave me amongst these people.

We’ve been here for about an hour, and in the first half an hour, he had started a conversation with someone and walked off, completely forgetting about me. I have been searching for him for the last 15 minutes. I thought that if I stayed over by the kitchen door then he would be able to find me easily and come back, but he hasn’t yet so I decided to go and find him.

After searching all the rooms in the house, I decided I would check outside, and if he wasn’t out there then I would text him to tell him I’m going home, and hope he isn’t drunk and can’t find his way back.

I walked through the kitchen to the backdoors and looked out. The only light out there was from a light on the back of the house, which wasn’t very bright. I looked over towards a fence and sure enough, there was Phil, but he wasn’t with the guy he had walked off with. He was with another guy, and they were standing a bit too close for my liking. I shouldn’t be complaining, it wasn’t like we were together, but I could feel myself getting a bit defensive, thinking he should be standing that close with me.

Phil and I had always been close since we met, an immediate friendship forming, however over time, my feelings have developed into more than friendship. It’s not a secret to anyone that I’m bi, but I don’t want to ruin anything with Phil. I don’t want it being awkward at home because my feelings get in the way.

Watching Phil and this guy, them slowly getting closer together, I can’t stand it and without thinking, I walk over to them. As I get over there, I clear my throat, causing them both to turn to me.

“Oh, hey Dan.” Phil smiles. “This is Ben.” He introduces, gesturing to the guy he was talking to. I turn my head to him and give him a slight wave before turning back to Phil.

“Can we go?” I ask him.

“Right now?” He asks. I nodded. “Why?” I just shrugged, turning my head slightly to look at Ben, who doesn’t look to happy.

“We were actually talking.” Ben then decides to chime in. I look at him before turning back to Phil, giving him a pleading look.

“We can catch up another time.” Phil say, smiling apologetically at him. Ben looks at me for a short while, almost glaring before nodding.

“Yeah, sure.” He says. “Talk soon then.” He says, before turning round and going back into the party. Phil waits until he is out of earshot before turning to me.

“What was that about?” Phil asks.

“What are you talking about?” I question, acting innocent. He glares for a second before turning and walking back into the house. I just stand there. He turns around at the door.

“Come on then.” He says, slightly annoyed. I follow him and we walk to the front door and leave the party.

The walk home was silent, and there was a bit of tension in the air. Phil walked a couple of steps in front of me, and I could tell I had annoyed him. When we got in, he walked into the living room and just sat on the sofa. I followed him, and he was looking at the door, waiting for me to walk in. when I did, he gestured to the sofa, telling me to sit with him. I walked over and sat at the other end of the sofa.

“So?” He asked.

“So what?” I questioned, not knowing what he wanted.

“What was that all about back there?” He interrogated.

“What do you mean?” I asked again.

“Don’t try that. Why did you come over and interrupt my conversation?” He asked, and I could tell he was still annoyed. I just shrugged. “What does that mean?” He said, louder.

“What’s with all the questions?” I asked. He just looked at me. I sighed. “You asked me to go to the party and then just left me on my own.” I told him.

“You could have talked to people.” He reasoned.

“I’m not good in social situations, what makes you think I would talk to people there?” I asked him. He looked down and shrugged.

“I’m sorry.” Phil said quietly. I sighed.

“No. I shouldn’t have done that. I was just…” I trailed off.

“Just what?” Phil asked.

“Nothing.”

“No, come on. Tell me.” He said.

“No, it doesn’t matter.” I said, and went to get up off the sofa, before Phil grabbed my arm and pulled me back down.

“You can tell me.” He smiled.

“I was jealous, okay?” I tell him, and averted his eyes.

“Jealous?” He asked, almost shocked.

“Yeah, jealous. Now can we drop it?” I exasperated.

“Jealous of what?” He asked, ignoring my question. I didn’t look at him, so he moved closer and tried to catch my eye. “What were you jealous of?” He asked again.

“Of how close you and Ben were.” I said, using an almost repulsed tone when I said his name.

“We were just talking. And why would it matter anyway?” He questioned.

“‘Just talking’.” I imitate.

“Yeah, just talking. What does it have to do with you if it wasn’t just talking anyway?” He asked, sounding slightly annoyed. I sighed in defeat.

“Nothing, it’s just I…” I trailed off.

“You what?” He enquired.

“Well we’ve been close for ages and then he just walks in and starts talking, and you’re getting all close with him and it’s not fair.” I finally cracked.

“So what are you saying?” He asks, looking me directly in the eye.

“That I… like you.” I said, and then turned away from him. He didn’t say anything for a minute, and then I heard a chuckle. “What?” I asked, slightly insulted, but I still didn’t look at him for fear of rejection.

“Nothing, it’s just, I didn’t think that that was the reason.” He said.

“Well it is. And I’m sorry.” I said, counting the seconds until I could run to my room and get away from the embarrassment.

“Why are you sorry?” He asked. I shrugged. He leaned over to my ear. “And for the record, I like you too.” He said, before leaning back. I turned to him in shock.

“Y-you do?” I managed to stutter out. He nodded, a smile spreading across his face. I slowly smiled.

He leaned forward, and I followed. Our lips met and I felt all the clichés, fireworks, explosions, all that stuff. He pulled away too soon.

“Aww, Dan got a case of the green-eyed monster just because he likes me.” He laughed. I felt my face heat up.

“Shut up.” I said, before reattaching our lips.


End file.
